


Touch Of Blush | bts

by byeolibangtan



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Difference, Comedy, Concerts, Disguise, F/M, Funny, Makeup, Playwriting, Romance, bangtan - Freeform, bangtan boys - Freeform, bts - Freeform, faking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolibangtan/pseuds/byeolibangtan
Summary: → The story of Kang Tae-rin, a 22 year-old fangirl who gets the job as one of BTS' hairstylists thanks to her magnificent skills, but [since BigHit Entertainment does not accept anyone around the same age as the septet,] she has to keep her identity (and fangirling) as much confidential as possible from, well, technically everybody.





	Touch Of Blush | bts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> If you have ended up here, I would like to thank you for growing some guts. I don't know how this may lead, but I hope I don't disappoint anyone.
> 
> Before you continue reading, there are some things to go over about this story: 
> 
> ➡ Written in Script Format Template (because I'm too lazy to be creative and let's be honest, it's easier to read.)
> 
> ➡ Fanfiction, meaning none of this is -- unfortunately -- real. (Might include some events that have happened in real life like interviews and concerts, but that's about it.)
> 
> ➡ One-shot series. One chapter might not correlate with the following one. Consider them as episodes. I will try to make it less confusing, like putting a date, or making chapters in parts. Let me know if you can't keep up and I'll make brief summaries to help you stay in track.
> 
> ➡ Mature content. There won't be any extreme smut (I'm trying to attract a bigger audience pls), but there will be use of profanity and sexual innuendos. If you can't handle it, I recommend you to stop reading any further.
> 
> ➡ All Rights Reserved. Please do not copyright. If you want to do a translated version, communicate it to me first and we can discuss. This story is also in Wattpad.com, in case you feel more comfortable reading from there.
> 
> ➡ Before you are all on my ass about it, I would write the Korean honorifics and any other word in 한글 (hangeul - Korean alphabet), but a lot of people might not understand, so I am romanizing it. 😪
> 
> Guide for those who do not know Korean honorifics:
> 
> 1) [Name] -ssi (-씨) = equivalent to "-san" in Japanese. A way to call someone formally.
> 
> 2) Sunbae-nim (선배님) = an acquaintance older than you with the experience on the same career path. Compare it to "senpai"/"sempai" in Japanese.
> 
> 3) Unnie (언니) = "older sister" or an older close female friend among girls only.
> 
> 4) Hyung (형) = "older brother" or older close male friend among guys only.
> 
> 5) Oppa (오빠) = "older brother" or an older close male friend for a girl only.
> 
> 6) Noona (누나) = "older sister" or an older close female friend for a guy only.
> 
> 7) Maknae (막내) = youngest member of a group. In this case, Jungkook.
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to ask.
> 
> Enjoy the story!
> 
> ~~~

                                                                   

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

[ _December 2015. BigHit Entertainment headquarters. Gangnam-do, Seoul. One cold but surprisingly sunny afternoon_.]

 

 

HEAD STYLIST MINJI: ... And here we have the costume room, where all clothes the group have used in their films and live performances for the past two years, are being kept.

TAERIN: Whoa, even debut outfits?

HS MINJI: I wished not, but most likely.

T: Oh...

HS MINJI: ( _laughs_.) We meet in here a week or two prior to the event to plan out on how are we dressing up the kids. Usually they also come in for measurements and such. Then we discuss it in our "noonas" group chat. You were added already, right?

T: Uh... Yes?

HS MINJI: You don't sound so sure.

T: Oh no, I really am. I was just taken aback by the honorific...

HS MINJI: Ah, that's what  _they_  call us.

T: I see...

HS MINJI: Speaking of which, I should take you to meet them, but they are currently preparing for one of the end-of-year music festivals happening in a couple of days.

T: Does that mean...?

HS MINJI: Oh, the team has planned it out early this week so you don't really need to worry about it. We do need all the help we can get on the day of the festival, so drop by my office to lend you my notes, so you can keep up with the game plan.

T: Thank you so much.

HS MINJI: Anytime. ( _Smiles briefly, then realizes she forgot to run an important errand.)_  The setlist... Crap.

 

( _TAERIN remains quiet, confused with the situation_.)

 

HS MINJI: Got no choice but to drop by the practice room. Taerin-ssi, do you mind coming along? 

T: Not at all.

HS MINJI: Great, follow me.

 

( _TAERIN follows HS MINJI as they walk through the end of the hallway. Music is blasting from the door HS MINJI reaches to open. Inside there are less than a dozen people. A couple with cameras, and eight of them going over choreography. Seven of those individuals are none other than the company's rising stars, BTS_.)

 

HS MINJI: Songdeuk-ie!

HEAD CHOREOGRAPHER SON: ( _Glances at the two women by the door._ ) Minji! The set list?

( _HS MINJI nods, HC Son stops the music_.)

HC SON: Give me a moment... Has anyone seen the folder I brought in earlier?

ONE CAMERA MAN: You left it on the chair, here you go.

HC SON: Thanks man. ( _Turns back to HS MINJI._ ) Here it is, sorry for taking so long. ( _Notices TAERIN_.) And who's this?

HS MINJI: Our newest member of the crew. Son Songdeuk, this is Kang Taerin.

HC SON: ( _Offers his hand to shake_.) Nice to meet you, Ms. Kang.

T: ( _Takes his hand to shake and bows_ _simultaneously_.) Pleasure to meet you as well.

( _Before HC SON could say something else, someone else barges into the conversation_.)

TAEHYUNG: Noona! I forgot to return the tie yesterday.

HS MINJI: Aish. ( _Takes the tie_.) We've been looking for this everywhere, you almost gave me a heart attack.

TH: Sorry... ( _Averts his eyes to TAERIN and smiles to her_.)

HS MINJI: Ah, she's new to the crew. ( _Gestures an internally fangirling TAERIN to present herself._ )

T: ( _Stutters_.) O-Oh. Hi. Kang... Taerin.

TH: Another Tae!

T: ( _Gives him a baffled look._ ) Huh?

TH: Your name is also "Tae". Hope we can get along even better.

T: ( _Stares at him blankly_.) Um... Sure?

( _One of the other boys call TAEHYUNG from across the room_.)

TH: Kim Taehyung. ( _Bows quickly._ ) Nice to meet you. See you around, Taerin-ssi!

 

( _Runs back to the group who now have most of their attention on the newcomer after her interaction with TAEHYUNG_.)

 

HS MINJI: He needs to learn his honorifics a little more... Alright, I think we should leave them to practice. Thanks Songdeuk.

HC SON: No problem, see you around.

HS MINJI: ( _Waves at him as they exit the room. Once out in the hallway, she turns to the apprentice_.) And I think that's about it. I hope you don't find anything or anyone intimidating, we are all good people.

T: ( _Smiles sincerely_.) I'm very excited to be working with all of you. Thank you for accepting me into the group, Minji sunbae-nim.

HS MINJI: It's  _unnie_  for you, punk.

T: ( _Gulps almost inaudibly_.) Unnie?

HS MINJI: You're thirty-two, right? I'm only thirty-five, so 'unnie' is fine. Don't make me so old already, or else I'll also be requesting honorific lessons for you.

T: Sorry, it's been a long day.

HS MINJI: I understand. ( _Glances at her watch_.) Oh shit, look at the time. I'm going to have to go now, so take the chance to rest. Any questions, comments, or concerns, you can ask in the group chat or contact me in private. However you'd like.

T: Sounds good.

HS MINJI: Okay, I have to go. Remember to drop by the office tomorrow for the notes!

T: Will do, thanks unnie!

( _HS MINJI walks away. When she is out of her sigh, TAERIN sighs_.)

T: ( _Mumbles to herself_.) It's only the first day and this 'ten years of sudden maturity' façade is already hitting me me like a truck...

 

( _TAERIN takes the elevator to head downstairs. The lobby is clear, with no one around, so she takes advantage to call her best friend who is also a big fan of the group. However, as she checks her pockets, her phone is nowhere to be found_.)

 

T: Oh God, no. ( _Looks back to where she came from_.) No no no no...

( _She runs back to the elevator, pushes the button several times believing that it will make it come down faster_.)

T: Can this shit go any  _slower_. Damn it. ( _Suddenly starts panting_.) Okay, I need to calm down. ( _Breathes in and out slowly_.) I can't go into an anxiety attack right now.

 

( _Elevator door opens, revealing two handsome tall guys wearing winter sports wear, and whom TAERIN recognizes right away._ )

 

JUNGKOOK: Oh!

TAEHYUNG: Taerin-ssi!

T: Oh my f-- ( _Steps back from the scare and covers her mouth to stop herself from cursing_.)

TH: Whoa, are you alright?

T: ( _Inhales deeply to avoid screaming._ ) Y-Yeah... I'm  _fine_. I-I'm sorry but I have to go. ( _Stops in front of the elevator buttons and stares at the board intensively_.) Um, what floor is the dance room in?

TH: Fifth floor. Is everything okay?

T: I lost my phone, but I'm fine. Thank you for asking. ( _Presses the '5' and the 'door close' button simultaneously, and the doors slowly close_.)

JK: ( _Shows her own phone_.) Is it this one by any chance--

T: YES--

 

( _Doors shut, and elevator goes up_.)

 

T: FOR FUCK'S SAKE. ( _Kicks the wall out of rage and the lift shakes, causing it to stop._ ) Oh my God.

 

( _TAERIN slowly slides on the floor as her legs turn weak from fear. She reaches for the emergency button and tries pressing it several times, then she leans back on the wall and closes her eyes to calm herself and avoid yet another anxiety attack_.)

 

T: This can't be happening.

 

( _She inhales and exhales at a fast pace, she can hear her heart palpitating loud. A heat wave rushes through her body, getting her dizzy and eventually making her fall into unconsciousness without her notice. Barely ten minutes pass when she opens her eyes again, all she sees is towel fabric._ )

 

???: She's gaining consciousness!

???: Shhh, hyung! You're going to scare her.

 

( _TAERIN squints her eyes and the first thing she spots is orange. Her heart starts racing as she recognizes probably the only person within the company who has fluffy orange hair this time of the year. JIMIN wears a big sweater with dark jeans. He wears glasses, making him look more humane than his usual prince-like looks. Behind him follows HOSEOK, another member of the septet who wears a long-sleeve white shirt with gray baggy pants, and a red beanie._ )

 

JIMIN: Hey, how are you feeling?

T: My head... What happened?

HOSEOK: We should be asking you that, the elevator finally opened and we found you on the floor unconscious. How long were you stuck there?

T: I... I don't remember. I was looking for my phone so I didn't have track of time.

JM: Do you remember the last person you saw?

T: ( _Squints in thought_.) I bumped into two of your group members... Jungkook and Taehyung.

JM: Hyung.

HS: I'm on it. ( _Grabs his phone_.)

T: What time is it?

JM: ( _Glimpses at his phone screen_.) 8:35 PM.

T: Shit, I have to go to the office to get Minji's notes-- ( _Tries to get up but JIMIN stops her._ )

JM: Whoa whoa whoa. You shouldn't be standing. You just fainted.

T: I know, but I need to go--

JUNGKOOK: Rin-ssi!

 

( _TAEHYUNG and JUNGKOOK appear from the other lift, they look rather worried_.)

 

TAEHYUNG: Is she okay?

JM: She f--

T: I'm fine, I just haven't eaten since this morning, but I'll get to it right now so no need to worry for me. ( _She gets up and fixes her clothes_.) I really have to go. Bye.

 

( _She walks away quickly without looking back, already too embarrassed by the outcome of losing her phone. When she reaches her boss' office, she bangs her head against the door as she realizes she forgot to ask the guys for her phone back._ )

 

T: Can I just die.

JK: ( _Appearing from behind_.) I hope you are not serious.

T: ( _Quickly turns around, startled_.) Holy-- Have you been following me all this time?!

JK: Yes.

T: I'm-- wow, that was bluntly honest.

JK: I get that a lot. You forgot this. ( _Hands her phone_.)

T: My phone! Thank you so much... Oh, it's off.

JK: I turned it off, I figured you wouldn't want anyone seeing what was inside of it.

T: ( _Her eyes widen_ _, then clears her throat_.) Oh... Um. ( _Bows awkwardly_.) I'm Kang Taerin by the way. New in the stylists crew.

JK: ( _Surprised_.) Wait, you're older than us? You look so young, especially since I saw Jiminie hyung on your screen, usually girls from my grade had a big crush on him.

T: I'm t-- ( _Her mind goes blank_.) What.

JK: Your wallpa--

T: That was not him.

JK: Yes it is.

T: No it's not.

JK: We've been living together for four years, I can identify him by smell, Rin-ssi.

T: Damn it. ( _Sighs_.) Please don't tell anyone. I don't want to get in trouble.

JK: What will I get in return?

T: Do you like ramen?

JK: I love ramen.

T: Perfect, I owe you a meal.

JK: I like making business with you, Miss Kang.

T: Also, Where did you get the 'Rin-ssi' from?

JK: Oh, I thought hyung called you Rin-ssi earlier. Is it okay if I continue calling you that, noona?

T: Sure... I don't mind.

JK: Awesome. Well, I need to go rest. ( _Offers hand_.) Jeon Jungkook, by the way. Nice to meet you.

T: ( _Reciprocates_.) Hope to work well together.

 

 

\---


End file.
